


[podfic] you're the best thing i've seen

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory Negotiations, william nylander: boyfriend hoarder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Having three boyfriends would be difficult for someone with more organizational skills than William. As it is he has about six breakdowns a day.





	[podfic] you're the best thing i've seen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're the best thing i've seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184244) by [mozartspiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/pseuds/mozartspiano). 



> for podfic bingo (incorporate sound effects). i think i made willy like, slightly too hysterical, but whatever, creative license. 
> 
> this was great fun, but all of kappy's lines were the most fun. 
> 
> audio warning: gunshots from 28:40 - 28:57

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yxpyhh8f58foy5z/you%27re%20the%20best%20thing%20i%27ve%20seen.mp3?dl=0) (24.1MB)  
length: 41:04 

**Author's Note:**

> sfx used under creative commons license: [x](https://freesound.org/people/jamestcampbell/sounds/410427/), [x](https://freesound.org/people/kwahmah_02/sounds/274759/), [x](https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_7146007/sounds/383796/), [x](https://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/101962/)


End file.
